Diana the Moonlight Goddess (short myth)
by AbiTRM Gacha
Summary: This is my first story. I might not add any chapters. Hope you enjoy!


Once there was a god and goddess named Hades and Persephone. Soon Persephone gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Diana. Soon Diana grew up into a kid so she was tasked with giving the spirits of the dead who were sent to the Fields of Punishment their punishments. In her free time even though her parents wouldn't allow it she went up to the mortal world and visited the mortals. Soon the mortals started to say she was more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite. As soon as Aphrodite heard this she got very angry and a little jealous so she set out to kill her. But since Diana is immortal she cannot die so Aphrodite stole a potion from Hades that can make any immortal being mortal and if they drink it all they will die. She mixed it into a drink and gave it to Diana. Soon Hades saw what she was drinking and stopped her from drinking the last drop. He then turned to her and said: "Why was my sister, Aphrodite, here?". She said in reply, "She gave me something that looked like some dark milk so I took it and drank.". "You didn't know?" he said, "That was a potion that can kill any mortal and make any immortal being mortal!". So to save his daughter from Aphrodite he made his daughter forget about them and sent her to the mortal world where she was raised by two people named Dani and Nathaniel. Soon on her 14 birthday they went to the temple of Hades and Persephone and told her everything. Suddenly the statue of Hades and Persephone, sitting on their thrones, came to life. It said to her, and her mortal parents "Diana, our daughter, you must find Chiron. He will help train you for your quest.". "Wait. What quest?" asked Diana confused. To this, the statue simply replied "You will embark on a quest that will bring you to the city of Aphrodite which is your aunt's city. You will find your aunt and defeat her. Then and only then will you become immortal once more.". "Wait I was an immortal goddess before?" asked Diana shocked. "Not a goddess as we did not know what your powers where. Aphrodite intervened before we could find out." the statue of Persephone said sadly. "Go to Chiron's place where you can start your training," said Hades' statue. Then as quickly as it started the statues returned to normal, as nothing happened. Soon Diana remembered everything that was erased from her memory. She knew exactly what she needed to do, she needed to go find Chiron. She remembered seeing Chiron on her second birthday. He was a centaur. So she set out on her quest. Outside the house was the biggest dog you would ever see. It had three heads and was so tall that you would need a really tall ladder to get to the top. The creature looked like it could eat up a mortal in seconds, but it didn't do that to Diana. "Cerberus! It's been so long boy! How have you been? Has dad been nice to you?" exclaimed Diana. She hopped onto Cerberus and was off to find Chiron. Soon after riding Cerberus over mountains and through hot deserts she finally got to Chiron's place. It had a really large doorway just large enough that a minotaur could just barely fit through. She walked inside and saw a half horse and half man creature sitting on a chair reading a scroll. When he looked up he said "Oh a new hero who needs training. Who are you and what brings you here?"."I am Diana and I am here to train for my quest." she replied. "Oh! You must be Hades and Persephone's daughter. Follow me and we will start your training!" said Chiron. She trained for 5 years, day and night, so when Diana was 19 she was ready to go to Aphrobeauty, the city of Aphrodite. When she got there on Cerberus she saw that it was filled with rich people. When she got to the temple of Aphrodite she saw a statue of Psyche, a statue of Eros, and a statue of Aphrodite. Not looked abnormal to Diana but soon she saw the statue of Aphrodite move! The statue was actually her! "Hello my niece." she said "I guess you are here at Aphrobeauty to fight me for your immortality back."."Yes, I am. I would like to be with my father again" said Diana. So they fought for twelve days until Diana won. "I won! Now you must give me my immortality back!" said Diana but something was holding Aphrodite back. "I thought it was punishment but it was moonlight. How could I be wrong?" said Aphrodite. "What do you mean?" asked Diana confused. Then she looked above her head. She saw a crescent moon with stars above her head. She was the moonlight goddess. She became immortal and was able to make eclipses. She was also able to control how bright the moon shone. That's why you can't see the moon in the day. When it is the day she has to give people their punishments but when it is the night they would celebrate that Diana returned and she would make the moon shine brightly.


End file.
